


Coney Island

by proffescrxavicr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Endgame, F/M, Pain, RIP, Unrequited Love, you guys dont end up with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proffescrxavicr/pseuds/proffescrxavicr
Summary: Coney Island, Steve Rogers. A one shot based off of Coney Island by Taylor Swift. Written in a females perspective, I’m sorry loves. (Also, I literally hate Steve’s ending in endgame but it provides me with a lot of angst so 🤠). (Also, also, this is highly unedited pls dont come for me I know it’s bad).Summary: In which you and Steve always skirted around your feelings for one another, one day, it was too late for the both of you.Set During: Pre and Post-EndgameWord Count: 1257 words
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Peggy Carter, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Coney Island

Over and over   
Lost again with no surprises   
Disappointments, close your eyes   
And it gets colder and colder   
When the sun goes down

There were many things to love about Steve Rogers: he was kind and forgiving. You noticed that the first time you met him at the Avengers tower. He helped you pick up papers that were pushed out of your hands by an intern working for Stark. It was cliche to say, but that was when you started to fall for him. You knew who he was, there wasn’t a person that walked on this earth that didn’t. And that meant you knew that he was a man out of time. A man not meant to be there. A man that would never truly be yours. But you fell for him regardless, your heart slowly became his. In some ways, his heart became yours as well. 

Leaning on the doorway to the room he had taken up in the Avengers tower after the battle in Wakanda, a small smile rested on your lips. You tried your hardest to show him something during this time, to try and make him feel better. But you had both lost your friends, people you cared about. The two of you were grieving and in different ways. “Steve.”

“Yeah,” his words were short, tone hitting the bottom of your heart.

“I’m about to make breakfast,” you looked down at your hands. “Do you, uh, want anything?”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay,” you turned around, only to look back at him for a moment, “and Steve, if you ever need to talk to someone, I’m just down the hall.”

“I don’t need to talk to anyone. I’m fine.”

Were you waiting at our old spot   
In the tree line by the gold clock   
Did I leave you hanging every single day?

Steve slowly began to seclude himself as the years past you guys by, he was losing hope in getting everyone back. You would try to talk to him, try to get him to do things with everyone that was still there, but he had made himself more comfortable alone over anything else. It shattered you to see him that way, speaking to people only when necessary. He wasn’t the man you had fallen in love with. Not at all. And it killed you to watch him not even bat you an eye. 

You tried your hardest to talk to him, to get him to spend time with you. Trying to give him a person to vent to, a person who was there for him. You always vowed to be that person. But he shrugged you away for five years, wanting nothing to do with you. So, you found yourself retreating. Grieving your friends that you lost as well as a man who was still living. Someone who was only doors down from you. Someone who used to wrap you in his arms, tell you everything was going to be fine while placing kisses on your face. A man who used to say he loved you. 

A man who now stared at a picture within a compass, remembering a past love of his constantly. While you sat out in the field, looking up at the stars like you used to do

Were you standing in the hallway   
With a big cake, happy birthday   
Did I paint your bluest skies the darkest gray?

When everyone figured out how to time travel due to Scott, Steve found a sense of purpose again. He refused to meet your eye, but you saw his face change. You saw the hope glimmer in his eyes again. You saw it all. It was something you had tried to get him to feel for a while. Smiling sadly to yourself, you turned on your heel. At least he had hope. 

You all did. 

This was the closest you had come to bringing them all back. All of your friends that you had lost, reuniting families and friends who had lost each other. Bringing back the people this world so suddenly lost. But you knew Steve was excited for another reason. 

He had always been the man in the wrong time. The ability to travel time gave him an opportunity no one could deny. He could get his greatest gift, a life with Peggy. The woman he was always in love with. Because it was never you. 

A universe away   
And when I got into the accident   
The sight that flashed before me was your face

Fighting was never easy, fighting an alien army was even harder. You felt unprepared for what was coming, that the fight was unbalanced. There was no hope for a moment, that was before the portals opened. Scattered with bumps and bruises, you turned to smile at Steve as your friends began to come out of them. He smiled back, falling to his knees as Sam and Bucky both came out of them. They were okay, everyone was okay. 

“Avengers,” Steve smiled. “Assemble.”

And that you did. You pushed on despite every part of your body telling you it was done. Your body was in pain when you turned to look at Tony, his suit now holding onto the stones. Panic ran through you, you knew what this meant. You got everyone back but at what cost? Losing Nat and Tony. 

You only caught his last statement, “And I am Iron Man.” Before he snapped his fingers. Eyes watching as the alien army began to turn to dust, including Thanos himself. A sob left your lips as you watched Tony collapse. 

This was it. This was what war did to people. 

But when I walked up to the podium  
I think that I forgot to say your name

In all fairness, you knew this was your last time seeing Steve like this. You knew you were losing the man you had fallen in love with. He didn't say anything about it, but what did he need to say? He was in love with Peggy Carter and wanted to take the chance to be with her. Well, that would have been a start, but it wouldn’t have made it any easier to watch him leave. Tears formed in your eye, Bucky’s arm draped across your shoulder. The both of you knew what was coming, you could read it in his eyes, he was going back to the time he belonged in. 

“I’m gonna miss you buddy,” Bucky said with a sad smile, looking at his friend. 

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” 

“Good luck, Steve,” You smiled at him for what would be the last time. You had to take the chance to tell him how you felt right then, if you didn’t, you were sure that you would have beaten yourself up about it. “I love you.”

I'm on a bench in Coney Island   
wondering where did my baby go?

I was quiet when you returned to that same bench he had met Sam on, he was much older and had lived an epic life full of love. But that didn’t mean you felt any better about it. In fact, you had been left alone to mend your broken heart. And sometimes you sat there, staring out on the water wondering what brought you to falling for him. What was it about him that you just couldn't let go?

Maybe you would never have an answer. But maybe that's okay to not have one.


End file.
